


A Meeting

by zehry_raven



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zehry_raven/pseuds/zehry_raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malik was never a believer.</p><p>He never though he would meet being in a place such as this. It was unnatural. It was impossible. It just doesn't happen to people like him. What was so special about him that this being would take time to actually see him. They only existed in books.</p><p>Now, one such being is designated as his guardian and for whatever reason, it makes him happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Feathers and Follies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028001) by [ChappytheBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChappytheBunny/pseuds/ChappytheBunny). 



> I don't own anything. Please comment or kudos if you like. Thank you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything has a place in the universe but he didn't know why he was given this mission in the first place. Who was this person? Why did he need to find him? How exactly is he going to find him? All he had to go around was a message from a feather and a cryptic message saying that he would know who the person was.

He was falling.

 

He didn't know why he was falling.

 

He remembered an exchange of words, a pressure on his back, and then blank.

 

He felt the wind in his face but decided to keep his eyes closed. He didn't believe in fate but he thought that this was happening for a reason. Even if the reason was unknown at the moment, he believe that whatever was happening will be explained soon. Either that or he would be experiencing a lot of pain once this fall ends. At the very least, he would be able to get his bearings together and figure out how he was going to proceed after this.

 

After what felt like a few hours, he felt that he was finally slowing down. Amber eyes slowly opened as he felt his feet touch the ground. He looked around and found himself in a dark alley next to a dumpster. His nose wrinkled in distaste. He noted that it was night time and that he was wearing denim jeans, a black hoodie, and boots. He patted his pockets to search for anything that might help his understand the situation. What he found surprised him.

 

 _A feather._ He thought and was puzzled until the feather glowed a soft yellow light.

 

 _Hello Michael...or should I say Altair. That is the name of the vessel you are currently inhabiting._ The voice spoke in a gentle rumble that signified that the speaker was male.  _In case you were wondering_ _, you are on Earth. If this message finds you safely then you have to find THAT person. He is important and you will know once you find him. We will be monitoring your progress. Fortunately, you will not be alone in this task. The likelihood of meeting one of those who are sleeping is high. Once you have made contact with one, everything will go along smoothly. However, bee mindful of your surroundings. There are others that are also looking for THAT person. You must find him as soon as possible. He is His most guarded secret._

 

The glow from the feather faded as the message ended. Altair's ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He had to find a person, not even a clue on what this person was like. Not even a built, color, or anything to go by. How would he find that person? Why exactly must he find that person. Who is that person?

 

 _It's not like this could get any worse._ Altair thought. He then he felt water starting to sprinkle on his head. _I guess I spoke to soon._

 

He sighed and pulled up the hood of his shirt and started walking towards the mouth of the alley. He dodge a few rubbish here and there. He breathed in relief once he got out of the alley and onto the side walk. Unfortunately, that where his luck seemed to dwindle since a few seconds after exiting the alley, he bumped into a person. Bumping to this person led to the person dropping his shopping bag, spilling the contents all over the sidewalk, then finally dumping a cup of hot chocolate all over the amber eyed man.

 

"Oh man!" a young man exclaimed "I don't know if I should apologize or be angry. After all, I wasn't watching where I was going"

 

"It's alright" Altair mumbled "The coming rain will probably wash it away anyway"

 

"That still wont do" the young man insisted "My apartment is near. Let me at least throw that in the wash for you."

 

Altair raised an eyebrow after hearing what the man said then replied "Are you always this helpful to strangers?"

 

The young man let out a soft laugh before replying "I wouldn't be" he started before his blue eyes stared straight into amber ones "unless I was talking to an angel"

 

Amber eyes opened wide in shock before narrowing in suspicion "How did you know? Who are you?"

 

"Relax" the young man tried to placate "This isn't exactly a conversation people have on sidewalks. Let's go back to my apartment then I'll tell you all about it"

 

Altair thought about it for a moment before nodding in return. He thought that he could overpower the other man if needed. He eyed the stranger before replying "Alright. Lead the way."

 

The blue eyed man smiled then started to pick up his things. Altair bended and helped the man with his things before asking "What's your name?"

 

The blue eyed young man smiled then replied "My name's Kadar. What's yours?"

 

"Altair" he mumbled in reply.


	2. Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are chosen for something greater than you can imagine. For that reason, you meet certain people in life that guide you towards that goal.

Altair followed Kadar to his apartment as the rain continued to patter softly on them. Despite the rain, they continued their journey in an amiable pace. The silence than enveloped them was not a strained one but a comfortable one due to the understanding that they met. However, Altair was still wary about blindly trusting the blue eyed young man. He knew somewhere that trust can easily be broken especially when given freely without expecting anything in return.

 

 _It is strange._ Altair thought as he followed Kadar towards his apartment. _Humans aren’t generally as trusting as this. But I guess his trust is due to his ability to see what others cannot._

 

Altair’s thoughts were interrupted when they reached a building. It wasn’t as bad as he imagined considering the neighbourhood it was located in. Not to say that it was a bad neighbourhood, it just could have been better.

 

“We’re here” Kadar said softly as he beckoned the other man to follow him up the stairs.

 

Luckily, Kadar’s flat was located only on the third floor and it didn’t take him long to open the door and get settled inside. He gestured the other man to the couch and Altair followed. He settled himself on the couch as Kadar rummaged in the kitchen, placing everything where it was supposed to be.

 

The silence was broken by Kadar when he asked Altair if he wanted to drink anything. However, this suggestion was met with a blank stare and a shook of the man’s head. The reply was then followed by Kadar coughing then walking over towards the couch where Altair sat. He settled himself before he began his explanation.

 

“I guess I shouldn’t delay this any longer” Kadar started as Altair continued to stare at him “It started when I was nine years old. I’ll never forget that day.”

 

Altair merely nodded his head to continue. However, his mind was speeding to conclusions why the number nine was a significant age to start seeing things. He would explain this later to the young man.

 

“I was at a zoo. It was one of the cages where there was a leopard. It was sitting on a rock. But what was strange was of all the people it could look at, it was staring at me.”

 

“I see” Altair replied “go on”

 

“After that I just saw red” Kadar shivered “I thought I was going insane. Then after that, everything was clearer. I just started seeing things that others couldn’t. Like why certain metals plants looked stranger than others”

 

“Define stranger?” Altair asked in a calm voice

 

“Sometimes on certain days they glow” Kadar replied in a serious voice

 

After a few moments of silence, Altair replied “I think I understand now” he then looked at the young man straight in the eye then added “You are the one who sees God”

 

This seemed to stun the young man into silence. It wasn’t every day that some being bumps into you then explains that you could see things others can’t. However cryptic the language, it still explained what the young man wondered all his life.

 

“What do you mean that I’m the one who ‘sees God’?” Kadar asked softly

 

Altair sighed. He knew that humans needed things to be spelled out for them before they understood what was truly happening. After all, it was human nature to be curious about the world around them. It was how they learned, how they progressed into a better species.

 

“What I mean is that certain key variables were met at the time of your birth to the time when you turned nine” Altair explained without batting an eyelash. He then approached Kadar and placed a hand on his shoulder "It's good to see you Camael"

 

“Okay?” Kadar replied in a slightly confused manner “So what does this make me? His vessel or something? And does this happen to other people?”

 

“Sometimes it does” Altair replied “You’re a special case since you are able to see my wings. However, it does make me wonder why you have no memories of Camael. Maybe it will come in time”

 

“So just because I can see your wings” Kadar began “that makes me special. And who is this Camael anyway?”

 

“Humans are unable to see what we truly look like” Altair explained “Normally it would burn their eyes. As I said before, Camael is the one who sees God”

 

Kadar blanched at the reply but then breathed deeply before replying a joking manner as if trying to convince himself otherwise. “I see...wait you mean I my eyes could have turned extra crispy?”

 

“Yes” Altair replied in all seriousness “However, I have a theory”

 

“Go on”

 

“I think that our meeting was not a coincidence” Altair explained “I think that our meeting was designed for me to find a person due to the fact that you could see things others cannot. You are as I said, Camael”

 

“Okay” Kadar nodded in understanding “So you want me to help you find this person”

 

“Yes” Altair replied “I would be grateful if you would”

 

“Alright” Kadar held out a hand “I’ll help”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Certain variables here explain that Kadar was touched by an angel when he was born but certain powers manifest itself once he reached an of maturity. He may or may not gain new powers. I don't know. You decide. As for who was the angel that touched him, it was Camael. I researched about him and it stated that he was the angel who could see God.


	3. Adapting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why must things change? Why must we adapt? It is because it helps us grow and become stronger than before. Events happen for a reason. It is not up to chance. Every strand of fate is connected to other outcomes that may occur. Adapting to changes is what makes life more interesting. It means that a person is alive and not merely surviving.

The next morning, Kadar woke up earlier than usual. He contemplated what Altair told him the other night about him being able to see things that others cannot. Apparently, he met all the qualifications: being born at a certain time and reaching a certain age. He didn’t think much about it before but he felt different than the other children. He started noticing it when he was about nice years old. It was when particular images became clearer, when objects that he didn’t notice before now emit a soft red glow, and it was when he started seeing colors than identified intentions of other people.

 

But seeing the angel Altair was a different nature entirely. It was amazing that he was able to stay calm when faced with such a being straight out of a religious book. Another thing to worry about was assisting Altair in his mission of finding that person. He had no idea why Altair had to find that person but he was willing to help. After all, if one was blessed with a gift on should use it to the fullest.

 

Letting out a deep breath, Kadar rose from his bed and made his way out of the room and into the kitchen. He met an interesting sight of the angel meditating on the couch. Altair had his wings flared out but they were transparent in nature. However, this did nothing to diminish the amazement that Kadar felt especially when they were emitting a soft golden glow with firefly like blue orbs floating around him. Kadar cleared his throat which caused Altair’s eyes to snap open. His eyes darted towards Kadar and he gave him a nod before standing up and tucking his wings in.

 

“Would you like some breakfast?” Kadar asked as he made his way to his fridge and started grabbing some perishables to make a humble meal.

 

Altair tilted his head to the side before replying “I am unsure if this body require sustenance”

 

Kadar shrugged then said “We won’t know until we try”

 

He then proceeded to make breakfast while Altair watched. Kadar smiled gently at the angel and asked “Do you know how to cook?”

 

Altair replied “I had time to observe humans and see their basic needs, from food preparation, to fighting for survival, and even the need to copulate”

 

Kadar fought a blush at how the angel was able to say the last word without much of a reaction. He then finished making breakfast and handed Altair a plate filled with eggs and toast. After that he made his way to the couch and turned on the television. He switched it to a channel showing the news for the day.

 

“… _on a special note, unusual weather patterns are occurring as of late. Experts believe that it is caused by the change in the atmosphere. In other words, climate change. This could be the result of the change in balance of the ecosystem…_ ”

 

“He is wrong about that” Altair stated before taking a bite of his toast

 

Kadar glanced at him then asked “Is it something related to your mission?”

“I would like to think that it isn’t but the circumstances are to coincidental to ignore” Altair replied in a grim tone.

 

“I do not think that I require sustenance” He then grimaced and placed the plate down on the coffee table next to Kadar’s plate.

 

Kadar let out a soft laugh then replied “Just place it by the sink. I’ll get rid of it later”

Altair gave a nod then proceeded to do as he was told. Afterwards he took a seat next to Kadar. He silently observed the person next to him. He pondered why he was fortunate enough to come in contact with such a person. Everything that was happening seems to be all coincidental. He had an ominous feeling that the only reason why circumstances seem to be in his favor is because something negative would occur that would hinder the process of his mission.

 

Another thing to ponder about was his mission. It was unclear as to why he must find that person. What was so special about this person anyway? He shook his head and cleared his thoughts. He needed to find a way to come in contact with people to assist in his search. The problem now was how to accomplish that. He was shaken from his thoughts by Kadar calling his name.

 

“Altair” Kadar began “How exactly are you going to find this person? There are like a thousand people in this city!”

 

“That is exactly where my thoughts were straying a while ago” Altair replied

 

“Hmm” Kadar pondered while placing his dish on the sink “You could get a job where you can interact with people”

“What occupation do you suggest?” Altair asked his curiosity flaring

 

“Well” Kadar began “I would suggest a bookstore but people these day rarely go there”

 

Hi eyes then lit up before adding “Or you could wait tables. It’s a good way to interact with people”

 

Altair nodded “I see. That way we can narrow down the search for the person. But now the problem is which restaurant should I work in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Altair would be suited to perform the role of Michael the Archangel since he is like a warrior and all that. I don't know when Malik will pop up but Desmond and Shaun are coming up sooner or later.


	4. Prophet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams haunt him ever since that incident. Intuition guided him in making decisions that could not be done rationally. Relationships with friends shift due to this. What was happening to him?

Desmond sighed as he massaged his temples. It was getting worse. It had started last Thursday. He started feeling intense emotions that he had no rational explanation about. The first one who noticed was Lucy. She said that he was being cranky for no reason at all. That he was starting to act like Shaun. He sighed again, there was bound to be some explanation for this sudden change in attitude.

 

Desmond sat down on one of the chairs in the bar and rested his head on the counter. _I’m taking a break. All the stress must be getting to me._ He thought as he fell into a light doze.

 

_He was falling._

 

_He felt the wind in his hair as he descended in a fast pace._

 

_He landed on his back in a field of flowers._

 

_“Brother” a figure with wings broke his thoughts “I see that you’re lazing on the job again” the figure snorted_

 

_The other gave a soft laugh before replying “Okay so you caught me Met. Now what do you want?”_

 

_The figure bristled “How many times must I tell you that my name is Metatron?”_

 

_“Yeah” the other replied with a snort “And how many times have a told you to stop with the formalities?”_

 

_“You have been spending too much time observing the humans” Metatron stated “Your ability as an empath is becoming compromised Sandalphon. Or perhaps it is because you were once human and you cannot simply let go?”_

 

_“Don’t act so high and mighty Metatron” the other replied as he stood up and arranged his clothes “You were once human yourself, Enoch”_

 

_“Elijah” Metatron started “You know that we have abandoned our former lives to serve Him”_

 

_“Yes. We have.” Sandalphon replied in a sad tone “But isn’t it because that we are able to understand what humanity is like that makes us able to assist them in their path to Him?”_

 

_“Yes” Metatron replied “But we must not let our emotions consume us lest be make the wrong judgement”_

 

“Desmond! Wake up!” an irritated voice yelled which caused said person to groan

 

“I’m up. I’m up” Desmond replied as he stood from the bar stool and stretched “What do you want Shaun?”

 

“I need you to look at these application papers” the brit replied “Lucy is running some errands at the moment and I have to take inventory”

 

“Why should I look at these papers? You know I’m not good with paperwork.” Desmond replied in a gruff tone

 

“Because” Shaun started “After what’s been happening to you lately, I think you need to be away from people for the time being. You can’t exactly bartend or wait tables with an attitude like that. You need to sort yourself out. So it’s paperwork for you”

 

“Fine” Desmond replied grudgingly “I didn’t even know we were hiring. What’s the position anyway?”

 

Shaun sighed then explained “We need someone who can double as a waiter and a bouncer to help with crowd control. What better way than to let the crowd assume that the waiter is just another ordinary guy before they get kicked out of the place?”

 

“So you want me to look through these papers and find us a guy that can do that?” Desmond replied

 

“Yes” Shaun stated “Your intuition seems to be doing well as of late. After that incident last week, I trust your way of judging a person’s character”

 

“Well, it’s on your head” Desmond replied in a singsong manner before grabbing the stack of papers that Shaun gestured to. He then made his way to a secluded booth to assess the candidates.

 

Two hours into the assignment and Desmond was getting bored. Most of the applicants sounded conceited on paper. He’d have to conduct interviews to assess the personality of each individual. He looked back at Shaun to see him typing away in his laptop. He was probably done with taking inventory and checking the books if it all balances out.

 

He watched as the eyes of the brit flickered from left to right as he read the numbers on the screen and double checking it with the receipts. The brit then met Desmond’s stare and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Is there something you need Desmond?” the brit asked in a bland manner “Are you done with those papers?”

 

“Yeah” Desmond replied a little distracted “But I think I have to do interviews. They all sound like douchebags on paper. But there was this one guy that stood out”

 

“Oh?” Shaun replied then asked as he made his way to the booth where Desmond was sitting “What’s his name?”

 

“Altair Ibn…something” Desmond replied “Kind of hard to pronounce that last name”

 

“What makes him so interesting?” Shaun asked as he grabbed the application form “It says here that he has no prior work experience nor any recommendations”

 

“That’s just it” Desmond replied “Why would a guy with no prior experience apply for a job like this? Unless…”

 

“Unless what?” Shaun urged Desmond

 

“Unless it’s his first job!” Desmond said excitedly “This is great! We get to break in a new guy!”

 

The brit snorted “Only you would find training a newbie interesting”

 

Desmond shrugged then replied “We could just give him the usual six month trial period and see how it works?”

 

“Well” Shaun stated “As long as you think he’s qualified, I’ll leave him to you” he then made his way back to the table where he was working.

 

Desmond’s eyes followed the figure of the brit. He was careful to immediately avert his eyes once Shaun was settled. He didn’t want the brit getting the wrong idea. After all, even if his intuition was right most of the time since that incident he didn’t want to risk his friendship with the brit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desmond is Sandalphon. An angel who is gifted with empathy. He weaves prayers into flowers and gives them to God. Shaun is Metatron. An angel who understands the blueprints of every life form. He is said to be the brother of Sandalphon. But I'm not giving Shaun and Desmond a brotherly relationship. So if you expecting that, too bad.


End file.
